Don't You Forget About Me
by Thunderstorm Kick Drum
Summary: My twist on the Son of Neptune. A new war is arising, and the team has to join forces with the Romans help stop a new threat; Chaos, the creator of the universe. Will they arise triumphant or will the world peril? Can they survive each other? Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know it's been WAAAAY too long since I've updated GGABGTDGC, but I seriously need to do some re-building on that story. I mean, it doesn't even have a plot anymore! :P**

** So, this is about Son of Neptune, and what **_**I**_** think should happen when Percy and Annabeth meet again.**

** No, I won't make this easy for Percy. It helps with suspense. ;)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own.**

** ~Elsie**

Percy's POV

"Do you hear that?"

I looked up from talking with Bobby to see Gwen standing in the doorway, head cocked off to the side, listening. Lupa straightened, her wolf ears twitching.

_Yes…_ she murmured. _I do._

Standing, Lupa strutted out the door, her tail motioning for us to follow. I saw the other campers emerging from their blocks, standing in the doorways and whispering the same question to one another: _What's going on?_

Listening, I locked eyes with Reyna from where she was standing at the waterside. Slowly, she held a finger to her lips, signaling for us to be quiet. Slowly, she raised her arrow so that it was pointed at the glistening water, her blue eyes concentrating so hard I thought she would turn to stone she was so still. The Apollo kids followed her lead and held their bows at ready position, waiting for orders to fire. Listening, I heard a soft, stable humming noise, that crescendoed louder and louder, eventually causing the Venus block, which, besides the Neptune cabin, was closest to the water to cover their ears, faces wrinkling in distaste.

Lupa broke out into a run, with the high-order (Gwen, Bobby, Reyna, a girl named Christina, an Athena boy named Zane, and me) following at her tail…literally. When we arrived at the water side, we slid to a stop, gasping.

In front of us was a huge metal ship, sparkling in the afternoon sun. The build of the thing would have had any Vulcan kid examining it with new-found fervor, but it looked so alien that none of them would have dared.

Slowly, the doors on the front of the contraption opened to reveal a boy, with messy hair and electric blue eyes.

"Jason!" Reyna yelled, launching herself at him. At first her didn't react, but then he slowly, awkwardly, hugged her back. I could hear her soft sobs, and he rubbed her back, resting his chin on her head.

_Jason? Is that truly you?_ Lupa asked, taking a tentive step forward. The boy, Jason, nodded, and she ran forward, knocking him and Reyna to the floor.

"Woah, Lupa! Yes, I'm alive. That's no reason to knock all of the air out of me!" The boy laughed, standing up. Lupa, even in wolf form, grinned, nudging his side with her face.

_It's great to have you back, Pup. Where have you been?_ She asked. The boy stayed quiet, face directed at the floor, scuffling his pumas in the dirt.

"Were waiting," Christina said, crossing her arms. She was a daughter of Mercury; naturally, she wasn't very patient.

"Uh, Lupa? I'm gonna need a _lot_ of time allotted to explain." He uttered quietly, fidgeting with his fingers. Reyna watched with questioningly, cocking her head to the side.

"Lupa!"

All of our heads snapped up to see a centaur galloping put of the ship, flanked by about 13 kids, all of which were wearing orange shirts and shorts Instead of our purple. He came to a stop before Lupa, neck inclined to see her better.

_Chiron?_ Lupa asked. He nodded, and she grinned at him, too.

_Long time no see, Centaur, _Lupa greeted. Chiron nodded, reaching out and putting a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"I can probably explain where this young man was, with the help of a few of my campers-"

He was cut off by a car screeching to a stop, lit aflame and burning brighter than our eyes could stand. A girl, about 15, fell out, landing on her stomach in the sand.

"Land! Sweet land!" She yelled, throwing out her arms and hugging the ground. The orange-shirted kids chuckled, and Jason called out to her.

"Having some trouble there, Thalia?" He asked. Looking up, she glared at him from around her hair.

"Oh buzz off, Jason."

The other campers made funny little 'oooh' noises, some of them clapping and kthers making random wolf calls. Jason laughed, and went to help her up. Leaning forward around Bobby, I tried to see better, but it only got me a mouth full of sand as I fell forward. Lifting my head and spitting out sand, I shook the dirt out of my hair as I heard feet running in the sand.

"Are you okay?" A timid voice asked, small, femine hands helping me up. Sitting on my knees, my eyes met with stormy gray ones.

The girl was crouching down to my level, one of her knees resting in the sand. She had long blonde curls that were clustered in a high pony-tail atop her head, and blushing cheeks from where I was holding onto her arms for support. I let go of her arm slowly, keeping my eyes locked on hers.

"Sorry; I'm kinda a clutz." I told her, rubbing the back of my neck, embarrassed. She gave me a tiny smile that just barely graced her lips; It was a cute smile that seemed to light up the area…it told me that she hadn't smiled a lot lately.

"I'd imagine."

Why was she so quiet? Was she always this way? No, she wasn't. I could tell by the spark of rebellion that flamed in her eyes, the excited flush of her cheeks, her heavy breathing. No, it was just around me.

"Percy," I greeted, sticking out my hand. She looked at it was if I was handing her a dead cat.

"I know," she choked, rising to her feet and running off into the woods with lightning speed. The girl who fell, Thalia, and 2 others ran after her, calling out a name as they went.

"Annabeth! Come on, Anna, come back! Annabeth Chase!"

Hearing the same sent an unfamiliar zap through me, and I watched the girls until they were out of sight. Slowly, so slowly, I, too, rose to my feet, finding that they carried me to the forest where the girl, Annabeth, had disappeared.

"Percy? What're you doing?" Gwen asked, grabbing hold of my arm. I shook her off; I wasn't in the mood to play this game with her.

"I have to go after her. I don't know why, I just have to." I replied, breaking out into a run as I hurried to catch up with them leaving Gwen and the others staring at my back.

Piper's POV

"Annabeth!" I yelled, shoes slipping in the mud as Clarisse, Thalia and I ran after her, each of us breathing hard as we strived to catch up with the best runner at Camp Half-Blood. The only noise we had to go by that we were still on her trail was the occasional whimper or heart-broken sob through the dead-silent trees.

"Oh, Annabeth…" Thalia trailed off, slowing into a walk then coming to a stop before a large pine tree. All you could hear was sobs, and see the tear drops hitting the sand, staining it with sorrow as the broken girl sitting beneath wept. Thalia pulled off her cap, show casing a sobbing Annabeth, whose knees were pulled up to her chest, her body shaking. Her face was buried in her jeans, her fingers clutching her hair as if she just wanted to pull it all out. Clarisse and I sat on either side of her, with Annabeth's head resting on my shoulder and Clarisse's hand on her arm. Thalia crouched in front of her, eyes flashing with anger, sympathy, sadness and love for her sister-like figure as she set her hands on Annabeth's knees. Slowly Annabeth opened her red-rimmed eyes to gaze at us around her tears.

"I can't do this, Thalia. It's just too much. Fighting of a Hydra, Medusa, the Minotaur, anything is easier than this." Annabeth sobbed, burring her face in my shirt. I shushed her quietly, shocked. I had never seen Annabeth, strong, warrior princess Annabeth, break down crying this hard before.

Obviously, neither had Thalia.

"Annabeth Chase? Saying she can't do something? I hate to say it, but if the real, non-zombie Percy were here right now, he'd be shaking his head at you. What happened to Annabeth the Brave, taking down anything that challenged her, a force to be reckoned with?" Thalia scoffed, raising her voice. Annabeth raised her head to glare at her.

"Don't you get it? Percy has been there through everything I've ever done, always there, watching me or lending a helping hand when needed. We're a pair, Thalia; that's why he came and got me when I was holding up the sky, or when I was swimming to the Sirens before you came back to life, and he pulled me back up to the boat. We're like milk and cookies; we work best when we're together!" Annabeth yelled, holding onto Clarisse's sleeve with tight fingers. For once Clarrise didn't stop her; It was obvious how much her friend was breaking.

Suddenly, we heard a snap. Looking up, we examined to area until my eyes locked on bright, sea-green eyes.

"Uh…I can explain?"

**So! How was it? Want more? Did I forget something? Hate it? Love it? Tell me your opinion! **** I'd appreciate it!**

** Oh, and there with be absolutely NO Thalico in this story….I really hate that pairing. One of the only reasons I like Thalia is because of her independence, and Nico is waaaaay too young for her.**

** So yes! Sorry if that makes anyone angry, but that's just the way I role. Have a nice day…..or night! :P**

** ~Elsie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. Sorry about not updating for so long; I had track, low grades, lots of family in the hospital, and I went to Toronto, Canada with my class and terrorized some Canadians… kidding, we were discussing politics in an Italian restaurant's bathroom ;) Low grades for me are about a C+; I'm in accelerated placement, so I have to keep above a B in most classes. *yawns* I'm actually sick right now (as is my twin brother, two older sisters, and younger sister), so I thought I'd update and NOT seem like an evil monster. Fans for my other stories; I honestly don't know when I'm going to get to them. Maybe do them tonight, and kill two birds with one stone, eh?**

** ~Elsie**

** Disclaimer: I do not own. Never have, never will.**

** Songs listened to when writing this chapter:**

** You Lie- The Band Perry**

** Halleluiah- Kate Voegele**

** Heartbreak Warfare- John Mayer**

** Infidelity- Regina Spektor**

** Night Train- Amos Lee-**

**What's been going on- Amos Lee**

** 'Till it happen to you -Corrine Bailey Rae**

** I'll Be- Edwin McCain**

Annabeth's POV

My head snapped up. There he stood, my big oaf of a best friend. I shied away from him, seeing those brilliant, familiar eyes gazing at me with curiosity.

Of course he wouldn't remember me.

"Hasn't your momma ever taught you not to eavesdrop?" Clarisse growled, standing and clenching her meaty fists. Percy's eyes widened, his feet tripping over the biting wind, his thick dark hair falling over hollow cheek bones and his lips quivering. He wasn't looking at Clarisse, though; he was peering around her at me.

"Why is she crying?" He asked, his perfect velvet voice burrowing it's way into my heart and making my bones ache. I could feel my rib cage constricting around my lungs, and I felt like the air that went into my lungs was the most potent of poisons. The smog of misery that encased and caressed me thickened, wrapping itself around my heart and gradually tightening. I hugged myself as the ghosts of memories laughed maliciously and danced around the ashes of my poor broken pieces until the rain of tears washed away all hope.

_You've won, mother, _I thought. _I'm broken; are you happy?_

I could feel the temperature in the air quickly turn to ice. The air felt stale around me. Every breath I took in made me feel like I was on high elevation, or holding up the sky again, crushing me under a pressure that felt fare worse than the sky ever could make me feel. I felt like the water in the air was breaking at my lips, taunting me to scream. Every breath I drew just made me lighter headed.

No, I didn't hurt because my boyfriend didn't remember me; it was more because my best friend didn't remember me. My partner in crime, my grand composer, my supporter and role model, my shoulder to cry on, the person that will scream with me at scram movies and will cheer me up no matter my problem didn't remember a single word I've ever uttered to him. Every one of my victories faded into the black around the wallowing defeat of losing the greatest person I've ever met. Yeah, I guess I missed him as a boyfriend, but I would give it all back without forethought just to have those sparkling green eyes looking back at me the way they used to.

I looked up and met his eyes, so full of concern for a person he thinks he doesn't know. I closed my eyes, the bright orange of the sun blinding my eyes. I didn't feel the warmth of the sun shining on my face, only the dark and cold.

Opening my eyes, I watched that thick darkness contort and form into a huge black snake, slithering to my slide and wrapping around me. The girls gasped, holding their hands over their mouths. I just watched the snake, mesmerized by it's perfect black eyes, and those scales that drained the color of the snapping golden leaves under us into black.

"Annabeth! What are you doing?" Thalia hissed. I ignored her, stretching my fingers out to the snake, those glowing black orbs watching my hand. The dark snake wrapped itself slowly around my fingers, following the lines of my veins up to my throat. I felt his warm lips on my throat, felling my back arch up and away from the tree and my head tilt back. His warm hands, able to wield a sword but could run like silk across skin, skim up my arms, trailing the snake's thick smoke of illusion up the patch of my collar bone and trailing slowly up my throat. His finger tips slowly pushed up my throat, the finger spreading around my face. I rolled my head, my eyes staring vacantly at the fuzzy gray haze around me. Looking up, even in my disorientated, almost high-like state I saw the mist of illusion transform into those perfect green eyes, staring out at me from the cloud of black that fell around me like a thick blanket.

The girls stood speechless, watching the snake as the forest drained of color as the black tendrils threaded their way around the trees and swirling up to the gray sky.

"No," I heard Piper murmur to him. "I don't think I can answer that question."

Lightning flashed in the sky, thick layers of salt water forming around us. Percy's eyes widened, the water reaching their knees. I crouched to the water, cupping some in my hands and bringing my shaking fingers to my lips. As soon as the water touched my tongue I felt the Earth begin to quake. Thalia fell into the water, her black hair sticking around her as her breath quickened. Piper clutched Clarisse's arm, screaming. Percy's hair began to whip around him in the biting wind.

"What's happening?" He screamed. Thalia clutched her wrist, the blood from her scrapes dripping and fading into the water.

"I don't know! Are you telling me it isn't you doing this?" She yelled back at him, her hair framing her face as the water just kept falling, sloshing up the their waists now. I tilted my head back, letting the water drip out of my mouth and down my throat. I felt the blood dripping out of the corners of my mouth, slowly trailing down my face and dripping down into the water. The wind howled, ripping leaves off of trees and tripping the tree spirits as they fled. Closing my eyes, I watched the vision unfold.

A perfect gray owl swooped down dangerously close to the water, it's wings frantically beating at the air as it tried to get away from whatever was following it. Blood dripped down it's injured wing, coating it's perfect silver feathers in dark maroon. It's eyes darted around the blackening sky, seeing no exit.

Abruptly, a handsome man with dark hair and wild green eyes arose from the water of the ocean, catching the bird in his big hands. The owl squirmed, it's breath quickening with every beating of it's heart. The man assed the bird carefully, tilting it up and examining it's dislodged feathers. A man came up behind him, his blonde hair rumpling in the wind. His cruel black eyes watched the bird coldly. A girl with perfect auburn curls and a white dress walked up next to him, tugging on his arm and insisting something in some forgotten language, her voice growing more and more pleading with every word. He shook her off of him, sending her flying back into the water.

"Kill it." The man's emotionless voice told the dark haired boy's. His eyes widened, holding the bird to his chest.

"Papa, no!" The girl yelled, scrambling up and clutching his arm desperately in her hands. The man spun around, slapping her squarely across the face, the sickening crack going arm-and-arm with another crack of lightning. The girl grabbed at her bleeding cheek with quaking fingers, her perfect silver eyes flooding with tears. The boy's eyes pleaded with the man, smoothing his fingers over the frightened bird's head.

"_Kill it._" The man spat. The boy held his eyes for a few challenging moments before he hung his head in blantant defeat.

"Yes, master," he whispered, wrapping his fingers around the bird's throat. It squaked in protest, wriggling. Tears dripped down the boy's face, staining his face with blue paths down his cheeks with every tear. He locked his jaw, closing his eyes tightly and breaking the owl's neck with one sickening snap.

The girl screamed, standing and grabbing the bird's body in her tiny hands. The boy sunk down into the water, burying his face in his hands and sobbing. The man growled from between his teeth and smacked the boy's face harder than the girl's. The crack of skin on skin echoed through the air, the desolate world unresponsive to the boy's blatant cry of agony. The man spit at the boy, grabbing fistfuls of his dark hair and yanking him up to his eye level. The boy screeched, tears streaming down his face with ever catch of his sobbing breaths. The man's face contorted in anger, his free hand balling into a fist and socking the boy in the stomach, The young man cried out, his scream crackling in the thin air.

"You are weak!" The man howled at the boy. "You are a spineless, feeble, shaky and selfless! Have you no sense of pride?"

"I have pride," The boy ground out from between his teeth, his nails clawing the man's hands in his hair. The air felt frigid, and you could see his breath as he spoke. "I'm just not detrimental and bitter!"

The man snapped another slap across the boy's cheek, causing the girl to grab at his shoulders and beg him again in that foreign language.

"And I'd hate to boost your already gargantuan ego," the boy spit a mouthful of blood into the water. "By letting you win."

The scene faded out as the man let out a chilling, bone-numbing cackle that filled the air as the forest caught flames, wrapping around them as if it was following a kerosene trail. I coughed and wheezed, running through the woods of fire with what seemed like no exit. Smoke filled my lungs and I let out a hacking cough, running and spinning, desperately trying to find the way out. I tucked my soot-ridden shirt up over my mouth and nose, gasping in breaths of the tainted air as the flames engulfed the dead grass at my feet, closing around me so fast I had no time to think of an escape plan. I felt the burn as my screams of pain joined the man's and the vultures swirled above head, the echo ringing as the air fell silent with only the crackle of flames.

**So! Tell me how I did. So sorry if some of this doesn't make much sense; my mom filled me up with Dayquil so much that my head is kinda spinning. **

** Please review, and forgive me for the late update! Tell me any comments, concerns, theories and questions so I can improve for you guys!**

** Thanks a bundle, guys!**

** ~Elsie**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS! Thanks for the warm wishes to feel better, you all made me feel nice. **

** Well, this chapter is a big filler chapter. I won't have much time to update, 'cause I'm babysitting my cousin's yorkie (who fell asleep on my butt, so for like an hour and a half I couldn't switch positions, and I'm a huge squirmer in my sleep….). My Grandma's also in town, and I have one more announcement!**

** Drum roll, please!**

** *silence***

** Okay, no drum roll.**

** My mom's pregnant! :D**

** Yeah, we're all excited. I hope it's another sister, so we can boss around the boys…. MUAHAHAHA! *rubs hands together deviously***

** So, here's the explainer chapter in response to my confusing last chapter!**

** ~Elsie**

** Me: Christian, do the disclaimer.**

** Christian: *Groans* I just got back from soccer practice. Why can't you do it?**

** Me: *Shrugs* I don't feel like it.**

** Christian: *Sighs* My lazy and procrastinating twin sister Elsie does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

** Me: See, now was that so hard?**

** Christian: *Rolls back over* Bite me.**

** Olivia, Arabelle, Micah and Josie: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!**

** Me: *facepalm***

Thalia's POV

The storm had died down, so Clarisse, Piper and I waded through the water, attempting to find Annabeth.

Attempting being the key word.

Everywhere we looked there was water, sloshing against the trees and lapping around our knees. The trees glen in the high noon sunlight, sparkles of diamond-like droplets of rain landing down in our hair and on our soaked clothing. Piper just shrugged, stripping off her jeans.

Well, I guess she never was one for modesty.

We searched around, growing more and more panicked by the minute. Why couldn't we find her?

"Here! I found her!"

We all turned to the clueless Roman-ified Percy, who was holding a ghastly pale Annabeth in his arms. Looking closer, I could see that her hair was coated in black streaks, her clothing burnt and sooty despite the water. She looked like she was having a hard time breathing, and her chest was heaving as if she had a really bad cough she had to get out. Percy was holding her tightly, almost protectively. Clarisse walked forward, holding out her arms to take Annabeth from him.

Percy growled at her, like a feral dog. The noise was low in the back of his throat, getting louder as Clarisse stepped closer. She took a step back, eyeing him in a way that said "Dude, what's gotten into you?" He just blinked, realizing that he had made that noise, but not taking it back.

"What… was that?" Piper asked, gazing around her with her multicolored eyes. I shrugged, wading back in the water to dry land and wringing out my hair.

"I don't know," I replied. "But Chiron might. We have to get her to him, so we can figure out what's wrong with her." I met Percy's familiar eyes in a lock-stare. "So we can fix this."

Starting off into the forest, I held my bow tightly in my hand as Piper tripped around next to me, attempting to put on her skinny jeans while walking, but to no avail. Clarisse snickered at her, reaching down to help her up. Piper shooed her away, pulling up her pants and buttoning them as we strolled. I motioned for them to follow me into camp; If the Romans had something against us, I'd much rather they hit me, the Huntress of Artemis, instead of Piper or Percy or Gods forbid Annabeth.

Chiron and the Roman camp leader Lupa were standing on the landing of a huge marble temple, lacking design and personality. I smirked, thinking about what Annabeth would say about the inferior building placement if she was awake.

"Chiron!" I yelled, taking off running towards him. He scrunched up his eyebrows, concerned by my frantic looking face. Out of breath, I told him the whole story in between short gasps.

"Oh my," He murmured, covering his hand thoughtfully over his mouth. He met Lupa's big yellow eyes, a look of understanding passing between them before her turned back to me.

"Thalia, please come. Percy too, please. Set Annabeth on the table, if you would. Piper, you go get Jason and Leo. Clarisse, round up the cabin leaders."

Piper and Clarisse simply nodded, taking off running in the direction of the barracks. Chiron turned, leading Percy and I into a large silver room, with a huge skylight and assorted chairs and a grand piano. Percy set Annabeth down on the only couch, leaving Chiron standing and Percy and I sitting in a loveseat waiting for the others. My cousin didn't take his eyes off of the unconscious daughter of Athena for more than a second, those big green pools filled with worry. Chiron shot me a weak smile, motioning for the others to come in.

"Oh my gods, is she okay?" Katie asked, running up to Annabeth and feeling her forehead. Chiron grimaced, motioning for them to take a seat; I had a feeling this could be a while.

"That's what I'd like to explain, if you'd all sit."

Leo, Travis and Castor, Dionysus' son, took the remaining chairs, Katie sitting on the floor and leaning against Travis' leg while Connor sat on the arm, Jason and Clarisse standing in the back while the rest of them sprawled out across the rug. Piper looked worried from where she was perched on the arm of Leo's chair. Lupa lead in other Roman campers, each of them keeping their distance and standing in a line against the back wall, behind Clarisse and Jason and hidden in the shadows.

Clearing his throat, Chiron began.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what's wrong with Annabeth-" Chiron was cut off by a mean voice in the back.

"We're not," the male voice stated. Lupa shot him a look from where she was standing next to Chiron.

_Hush, Lyzale, _She chastised.

The Romans fell silent.

"As I was saying," Chiron glared pointedly at the boy, silencing him with a look. "I'm sure you're all wondering what happened to Miss Chase." He met my eyes. "Trust you me, it's not a pretty story."

We all nodded, knowing we had to be informed.

"Well," Chiron started. "It was a very long time ago when this sort of thing started.

"Chaos, the king of all, keeper of none. He is the father of this story."

"You see, Chaos used to be all alone. He had no companions or even another being. So, he created some. Five children; Tartarus, the eldest, then Eros, the original god of love. Then great mother Gaea, Earth. Then there were the twins, Nyx, the goddess of the night, and Erebus, her consort and the god of Darkness."

"Each child created one thing or another, Gaea being the Earth, who gave birth to the sky. Tartarus… well, he is kind of self explanatory. Nyx and Erebus were married, giving birth to their daughter Hemera, the goddess of the day."

"But Chaos is still a god, and he required female company, now that he knew what it was like. So, he sought out a female goddess."

"He just happened to find Nyx, newly pregnant and walking down the road. He enveloped her, muffling her screams and killing her.

"But the baby, Nyx's baby. Another came to be from the union, who would bring her mother back to life and become one of the strongest goddesses ever known."

"The beautiful baby was born a girl, with a bubbly laugh and big multicolored eyes. Her hair was the finest auburn, with perfect glossy curls that bounced when she walked. She was name Koresantheia, and she was supposedly the most perfect baby in the world."

"You see," Chiron said, looking amongst us. "She was a threat to Chaos' power, a match even to him in almost every way, perhaps at a higher vantage point, due to the fact that the child was cunning, and witty in a way Chaos was not."

"So, in an effort to rid of her, Chaos sent down a snake, creating the goddess Lyssa, who was the keeper of insanity. The snake was called Hysethrion, or the serpent of desire."

"The way Hysethrion works is to toy with the mind, creating an illusion so confusing and dangerous it can drive the person who hosts it insane. Black as pitch, the snake uses a person's greatest wishes to make their greatest fears. The person is driven into madness, while Hysethrion uses their energy to make the visions they have real, ultimately destroying the host."

Chiron watched Annabeth, his eyes filled with worry and sorrow. Seeing this, my eyes widened, remembering Annabeth's crazy eyes and the wild reaction of nature when she lolled her head to the side, eyes empty.

"I'm afraid," he whispered. "That is what happened to poor Annabeth."

I shot up from my chair, glaring at Chiron and Lupa.

"You can't be serious!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air. Jason watched me cautiously from the back. "If it was true, who would have sent it?"

"I'm afraid that would be the troublesome part," Chiron murmured, brushing Annabeth's hair out of her eyes while her face twisted in agony. "It seems we are not fighting against Gaea at all."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, crossing his arms.

"I mean," Chiron raised his voice slightly. "That this whole time, Gaea has been trying to warn us. It seems that there is another war coming, and I fear it is between Chaos and his daughter. If so, the gods and the first five will team up with Koresantheia, while Chaos will let all of the Titans loose and unleash his best monsters to fight for his side."

_If this happens,_ Lupa continued where Chiron left off. _The demigods will fight for Koresantheia's side as well. Especially you lot._ Lupa met Percy's eyes._ Especially young Annabeth. We believe that Chaos is going to take down all of our best warriors, one at a time until Olympus' defense system is shot down. If he achieves this, he has a straight shot to the throne room, and from there, Koresantheia's_ _lieutenants, Lady Athena and Lady Artemis. By taking them down, he could easily threaten one of them into letting his army in Balistia, the home of Koresantheia and her army._ Her voice raised, as if she was scared. _If he achieves to take down Koresantheia, we will lose the world as we know it._

_ For she is the goddess of the five elements, the largest assets of the world. In fact, there will be no world, for Koresantheia keeps the celestial balance with her calm and cool attitude and the fact that she is not insanely easy to provoke._

"So how do we fix it?" Percy asked, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees.

"That is the not so simple part," Chiron told him. "The only way to heal someone who is inhabited by Hysethrion is to get them healed by Koresantheia herself. To do so, you must get into Olympus, which will be almost impossible in itself due to the locks on the entry ways. If you do manage to get through, you have to get Lady Athena and Lady Artemis to let you into the gates of Balistia, the golden city. The passage is dangerous and painful."

_Even if you make it past that mark,_ Lupa murmured. _You'd have to get past Koresantheia's warriors and army, as well as her husband and her family. _

"From there is the hardest feat of all," Chiron shuffled his hooves nervously. "You must gain the trust of Lady Koresantheia herself, prove your worth to her and become part of her team. Only then will she save Annabeth, and possibly the world."

"So when do we leave?" I asked, frustrated and impatient. Lupa and Chiron both looked at me, speaking eerily in the same dead, flat voice in unison.

"Now."

**SO! How was it? I take all rights for this idea, so no mooching.**

** Or I will find you.**

** And that is not an open threat.**

** Please give me feed back! I'd like at least 20 reviews before I keep going!**

** I also would like to have you all play an active part in this story. Give me your ideas and I will discuss them with you through PM. **

** Please review, tell me what you liked or didn't like, constructive criticism is always nice and have a great day!**

** ~Elsie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Big update day for me! YAY! Hehe, Dad fixed our coffee machine…. So, my sister Olivia and I have been taking turns gulping down mugs at insane speeds. Anyways, we decided on a name for the baby if it's a girl, and want your guys' opinion.**

** Sylvia or Sydney?**

** The boys and Arabelle say Sydney, and the rest of us say Sylvia. Oh well, right? If it's a boy we're thinking about Evan or Adrian… what do your guys think?**

** Here's the update, guys!**

** ~Elsie**

** Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but I do own Korisantheia… and the snake. Besides that, that's it. Oh, and in the last chapter? Lyssa is a real goddess! I'm not kidding you!**

** Shout-out goes to C-Nuggets N.L, whose review made my crappy day special. Thank you so much!**

** Oh, and please, everyone pray for the Tolan family. Their son Troy was killed when he was hit by a drunk driver this week, and my friend knew him and his family well. You're always in our thoughts, Troy. 3**

Thalia's POV

"Okay, here's the plan; four demigods from each camp. I have chosen Percy, Thalia, Piper and Leo, and Lupa has chosen Jason, Reyna, Gwen and Bobby. Annabeth with accompany you if you wish, but you must watch her; people who are under Hysethrion's poison are fine one second, on a rampage the next. Will you take her with you?" Chiron looked around between the eight of us.

"Yes," I said, right as a big girl with brown hair from the Roman camp said "No." I glared at her accusingly.

_Why do you say no, Reyna?_ Lupa asked, cocking her head to the side. Reyna glared at Annabeth.

"She will just slow us down," Reyna grumbled, crossing her arms. Chiron shook his head slightly, knowing I would object.

"Percy may be our leader, but we'd all be killed without Annabeth, crazy or not." I crossed my arms over my chest, fingering my bow with my left hand, daring them to object. "She stays with us."

"I agree," Jason says, nodding.

"But Jason-"

"But nothing, Reyna," Jason cuts her of sharply. She looked back down at the ground, scuffing her Nikes. I raised my eyebrow at Jason; something must have gone on between the two when we went chasing after Annabeth. He shook his head slightly, as if to say '_we'll talk about it later'._

_You eight go pack. Huntress, you pack for the wounded demigod. The rest of you are dismissed._ Lupa turned, Chiron walking swiftly y her side to keep pace. I made a face.

"Huntress, you go pack for the wounded demigod," I mocked under my breath, blowing a strand of hair out of my eyes. Piper snorted quietly, trying to keep herself from laughing.

We Greek campers started to make our way to the Argo 2, Piper and Leo talking in hushed whispers. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy headed for the Roman barracks.

"Oh no, you don't," I say, grabbing fistfuls of the front of his purple Roman shirt. He tried to pry my fingers off with clammy hands.

"Idiot," I grumbled under my breath, before raising my voice. "Annabeth packed clothes for you, since she was sure you had nothing here but the outfit on your back and maybe a spare pair of underwear." I raised an eyebrow challengingly. "Was she wrong?"

He stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought," I say, grabbing his arm and leading him up to the deck of the Argo 2. I banged on the door to the boys room twice loudly with my fist. "I hope you're all decent, 'cause I'm coming in."

Leo was lying back on his hammock, his arms crossed behind his head and his leg swinging lazily, his toe just brushing the top of his bag when he brought it back. Jason was waist-deep in clothes with his upper half buried deep into his closet. His head turned slightly, his electric blue eyes gazing at me serenely from underneath his blonde hair. The Stoll brothers just rocked back and forth in unison on their hammock, their feet pushing them forward and back, forward and back. The other boys just sulked in their hammocks, sad that they couldn't go on the mission, too.

"Hey," I nudged Leo's foot with my toe. "Where did you guys put Percy's suitcase?"

"Underneath her bunk, in the girls' room," Connor said, watching Percy carefully. Travis stood up sullenly.

"I'll show you," He said quietly. We followed him in silence. Travis and Percy used to be so comfortable together, laughing and joking around. Now, the halls fell deafeningly quiescent. Percy fidgeted by my side, scuffing his clunky brown shoes in the fine layer of sawdust that had collected over the time it took to build the ship. Travis just pursed his lips, stopping in front of the door and hesitated before knocking softly.

Katie opened the door, meeting Travis's eyes and ushering us in without saying a word. Crouching, Travis bent down underneath one of the beds, coming back up with a bright blue suitcase gripped in his hand. He passed it to me sullenly, turning without a word back down to the boys' room. I grabbed an Adidas bag off of one of the hooks by the door, taking out random articles of clothing and shoving them into his bag.

"Here," I threw a dark gray V-neck shirt, dark-wash jeans and black Pumas at Percy. "Strip down and change."

"Here?" Percy squeaked, his knuckles turning white. Clarisse rolled her eyes, throwing a basketball back at Khole, the new leader of the Dionysus cabin.

"Nothing we haven't seen before," she said nonchalantly, flicking her wrist at him. I stuck my tongue out at her, zipping up Percy's bag and setting it off to the side, grabbing fistfuls of Annabeth's clothes from her dresser and shoving it in one of her compact draw-string bags she takes on every quest. Percy turned fearful eyes on me.

"It's not like we have separate changing areas on quests. As long as you don't have to change your boxers, you'll be just fine changing here."

Percy watched me for a few more moments before peeling off his shirt. I turned my head; even though I've seen it all before, it's not like I enjoy seeing my cousin partially naked.

Once he was fully dressed, I shoved his bag forcefully at his chest before grabbing my pre-packed messenger bag off of my bunk and throwing both mine and Annabeth's over my shoulder. Piper was just shoving her right foot into her shoe, her black bag slumped over on the floor. She saw that I was leaving and took hold of her bag, scurrying over to catch up with me. Jason and Leo were waiting outside on the upper deck for us, talking with Tyson, who had met up with us halfway on our journey here. Leo had a very… amusing, reaction to Tyson's arrival.

"Ready?" I asked, tightening my strap on my quiver. The two nodded, Piper pushing Percy so he'd move down the ramp.

"Gods, why won't you _move?_ I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, I'm not going to fricken bite you!" Piper ground out between her teeth, the heels of her converse slipping slightly as she shoved at a stationary Percy.

"We're forgetting something," Percy says abruptly, meeting my eyes.

"And what is that?" I asked sarcastically, resting my hands on my hips defiantly.

"Annabeth's weapon," He said, wringing his hands. "What is it? Um… a knife? Something sharp?"

"Her dagger!" I yelled, racing back below deck. "Of course! How could I forget Annabeth's dagger?"

Grabbing her sheath off of her bed, I ran back up the stairs, skidding to a stop in front of the others.

"I almost forgot that she was told to come off of the ship unarmed!" I turned my eyes onto Percy. "How did you know she didn't have it?" He just shrugged non-committedly. Of course.

We met up with the Roman campers at the concrete platform, none of us meeting the other's eyes. Chiron hugged each of us, kissing my forehead and smiling at me sadly when it came my turn.

"Here, Thalia," Chiron said, handing me a rolled up piece of crumpled-up yellow paper. "It's a map of Balistia. Use it well, alright? It's very old." I nodded, stuffing it into the hole of Annabeth's bag; she would be the one who'd want to look at it later on. He turned to Percy, his eyes glistening with tears. It finally struck me then; this would be the most dangerous mission we'd ever embark on. It didn't help at Chiron thought of Percy as his son.

"Stay safe, Perseus. We're counting on you," Chiron told him, handing him a barely-conscious Annabeth. Percy tightened his grip on her, smiling sadly at him.

"I will, Chiron. Thanks." He replied, hiking her up farther so she had her legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around hers. Her head hung limply on his shoulder, her gray eyes open slightly, gazing at me without really seeing me. I knew that if she were awake, she'd throw a tizzy about having to be carried.

"She should wake up in about an hour." Chiron tightened his grip on his arm, gripping mine in his other hand. "Good luck."

As we headed off in the direction of the road, I could've sworn I heard Lupa say _You're going to need it._

**SO! Good? Bad? Sorry about all of the Thalia's POV, it will change once Annabeth wakes up. At this point in the story right now, it's just difficult to write in Percy's POV.**

** Review!**

** ~Elsie**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey, guys. Seriously? One review last time? I'm a little hurt… but oh well. I've been babying this story; these quick updates are madness! *shakes head* Trust me, I don't have a lot of time for updates. I'm at a ballet day camp starting tomorrow for a week, so no updates during the day…unless my brother Christian gets them up, which he would if I ask him. My mom wanted me to say hi, no clue why; Pregnant women are so weird…..**

** So, onward with the reading!**

** ~Elsie**

** Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Percy's POV

"So, Captain Punky-Pants, where are we headed first?" I asked, shouldering my bag and jogging to keep up with our little leader. The girl just glared at me, her dark hair falling into her irritated blue eyes.

"Don't call me that," She grumbled, standing on her tiptoes and peering down the road. I rolled my eyes, tightening my hold on Annabeth.

Oh, Annabeth. I don't know if I was imagining things, but when I saw that snake travel up her arm, I had a feeling I was the only one who saw it. It's eyes locked on me as it's fangs sunk into the back of her neck, testing me. _You feel this, don't you, Percy? _It whispered, a deep, silky male voice that sounded like grease on a hair brush, the slight serpentine lisp wrapping around me slowly, like a thick quilt blanket in the mid of July. _The jealously that I'm touching Annabeth and you're not._

Just remembering those words has be clenching my fists until they turned white as skim milk, faint bluish veins becoming visible underneath the skeet of olive-tan skin of my wrist. I pressed my knuckles against Annabeth's back, hiking her up farther in my arms. The limp fingers hanging over my shoulder brushed the small of my back, sending electric shockwaves zipping down my back and skyrocketing my heartbeat so it sounded like quick sonic booms snapping in my ears. _Thump, thump, thump_.

"Well, it would help if I actually knew your name," I say distractedly. All I could focus on was the thin wall of the chipped blue-painted fingernails repeatedly caressing my tailbone through my shirt.

"I'm your cousin. I've been on one quest with you and through one war. My name is Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis and a member of the virgin hunters. I've known you since you were roughly thirteen years old." The girl said. Thalia. Huh, I guess it suits her.

"If you're a member of the hunt, how are you coming with us on this quest?" I asked, falling into step beside her. She just kept looking down the street for a second, before turning somewhat empathetic yet sarcastic eyes on me.

"Let's just say that Artemis has a bit of a soft spot for you and Annabeth. Trust me, that should be an honor for you; there's not many guys that get underneath her protective anti-male armor like you have, Percy. She just wants you and Annabeth to be happy. And I guess you could say that all of the hunters are staying at Camp right now, what with Olympus being closed off. She sent us here to help with the Argo 2, and we haven't seen her since." Thalia said, her heels falling back onto the ground as a large semi rolled around the corner. She briskly walked away from me to go talk to a pretty girl with thick hair in a braid down her back.

"What's her problem?" I asked the guy next to me. He rolled his eyes, dark wavy hair falling into his eyes.

"She's just angry that Artemis ditched her girls like that. It doesn't help that the fate of the world and her best friend's life are kind of on our shoulders, either," The boy said unabashedly. He held out his hand. "I'm Leo Valdez; I've wanted to meet this all-infamous Percy Jackson for some time now." He smiled breezily. I shifted Annabeth in my arms so I could shake his outstretched hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I guess," I say, pulling my hand away; he barely seemed to notice.

"Oh, and the girl talking to Ms. Grumpy Pants is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. You should know Jason, son of Jupiter. Does it kind of freak you out that you have cousins who didn't even know you existed before this?" Leo asked curiously, picking his bag up off the ground as the semi got closer. I shrugged, tightening my grip on Annabeth's waist and started heading up to the Thalia's side.

"I guess you could say that," I murmured.

********Page Break**********

"So, where exactly are we going? Oh, and kudos on the plan to get us on this thing, " I tell Thalia, leaning back against the cool walls of the semi. Thalia had snuck all of us easily onto the semi while the other Greek girl, Piper, charm-speaked the man into opening the back hatch; a flawless plan if I do say so myself.

"Thanks, I guess it can be attributed to spending too much time with Annabeth; she's always the plan-maker, so I guess I'm starting to think like her a bit, as scary as that may seem," Thalia said, all the while not looking up from the map Chiron gave her.

"You didn't answer my question," I pointed out, running my fingers through Annabeth's hair from where her head rested in my lap. I don't know if it was just my imagination, but I could've sworn that she wiggled closer at my touch. When I looked back up, Thalia was watching Annabeth and I thoughtfully, her eyes surprisingly soft as she took in the scene before her.

"Well, we need to get from here, California, to Camp Half-Blood to gather supplies. From there we've got a strait-shot to the Empire State Building, and with any luck, Olympus." Her finger traced a path down the map as she spoke, her stubby, bitten-off nails leaving small black imprints on the page from where her nail polish flaked off onto the paper. I nodded, my eyes flickering up to the Roman campers, who were watching our exchange cautiously. Reyna was glaring at the top of Thalia's head, which was ducked behind the map, oblivious to the death-stares being directed at her. Bobby was striking up stiff conversation with Piper, who seemed slightly deflated for some reason. Gwen was watching Annabeth and I cautiously, her gray eyes watching her unconscious Greek counterpart with burning curiosity. Sensing me looking, her eyes flickered up to me, giving me a small smile. I half-smiled back at her, motioning her over.

Reyna turned her glare to Gwen as she stood, making the short tread from the designated "Roman Side" to sit next to me on our slightly more diverse "Greek and Jason Side". Plopping down next to me, Gwen continued to examine every line and dip of Annabeth's face. Her eyes softened a little, and her fingers moved hesitatingly towards her hair before pausing questioningly.

"May I?" She asked, her eyes burning with curiosity. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me?" I questioned. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Just afraid you might bite my hand of," she said, motioning to my hand resting protectively on Annabeth's thigh. I pulled my hand away embarrassedly, but quickly replaced it when my palm got cold.

"Then by all means," I gestured for her to continue.

Gwen's fingers slowly reached out and touched Annabeth's blonde curls, which were hanging somewhat limply out of her ponytail, which was starting to fall out. Her fingers trailed down her forehead to her proud cheekbones, tracing the dark circles underneath her eyes a few times.

"It seems like she hasn't been getting much sleep," Gwen stated thoughtfully. Thalia's eyes flickered up for a second before returning to her map.

"She hasn't," Thalia said bluntly. Gwen just ignored her, continuing her investigation of Annabeth's face.

As her fingers brushed Annabeth's eyelids a few silent moments later, Gwen finally spoke.

"I wonder what color her eyes are," she thought aloud. I smiled at her slowly.

"Gray, kind of like yours. But her's are a stormy gray, that sparkle when approached with next information and narrow daringly every time I make a stupid comment," I said automatically. Gwen raised her eyebrow questioningly. I just shook my head; I truly has no clue how I knew that.

"You seem kind of protective of her. What was your relationship like?" She asked. Thalia decided to answer, her eyes never straying from her paper.

"They had a somewhat love-hate relationship, if you know what I mean. They were always best friends first, boyfriend and girlfriend second. They knew each other's secrets and used them against the other frequently. Annabeth corrected Percy, and Percy made her throw logic to the wind. He was always the one to make her do things she'd never do if he didn't start it…

"_There's a little moonlight, dancing on the sand. There's a warm breeze blowing by the ocean as you're taking my hand," the music said softly, the beat perfectly in synch with the lapping of the waves. I pulled on Annabeth's hand, pulling her out onto the moonlit sand with a smile on my face._

_ "Percy, we're going to get caught," Annabeth insisted, tugging back on my hand. I grabbed her arm, pulling her forward so she was tucked into my chest._

_ "Oh, come on, Wise Girl," I whispered into her shoulder, making her shiver. "Dance with me." I breathed my words almost inaudibly, letting my breath caress her skin from where it was exposed by her tank top strap. I could practically feel her resolve wavering with each touch of my fingers. _

_ "Alright," she whispered, her stormy gray eyes meeting mine. I smiled languidly, pulling her forward so she was standing on my bare feet, the bottoms of her toes brushing my ankles. I wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my lips on the crook of her neck as her head rolled languidly across my shoulder. I slowly took a step back, pulling her with me. The beat of the music followed us, and I started to whisper the lyrics into her skin._

_ "If I fall, can you let me down easy? If I leave my heart with you tonight, will you promise me that you're going to treat it right? I'm barely hanging on, so if I fall, will you let me down easy?" I let my lips trail slowly up her throat with ever word, feeling her eyelashes flutter against my neck. I could feel myself smiling; to everyone else, she was this big, strong warrior, but to me, one kiss leaves her melted in my arms. I made an appreciative humming noise in the back of my throat as the tips of her fingers trailed down my sides slowly, her nails trailing sensuously down my skin. Her head lifted so that our noses brushed, her eyes still closed with every shallow breath we took, which seemed amplified in my ears. _

_ "And those lips look too good to be true," I continued, our mouths a hairsbreadth away from each other. I could feel my word getting softer. "Once I taste that kiss, I know what'll happen; I'll be at the mercy of you." My voice trailed off at the end, our foreheads falling together. Her lips pressed lightly against my own, her fingers traveling up to lace into my hair. One of my hands trailed up her back to cup the back of her head, holding her protectively to me. I could feel all of her love put into that ever-so-gentle kiss, so light it was almost hard to tell our mouths were touching at all. _

_ "So if I fall, will you let me down easy?" I sang softly as we stopped to breath. She just nodded, reeling my head back to hers just as quickly as it left._

I blinked, gasping for breath and letting my head fall back against the walls of the semi, with Gwen leaning over me and her face written with concern, with Thalia standing with her arms crossed and her teeth sunk into her lip nervously.

"What just happened?" I breathed, my gaze moving back and forth between the two girls.

"We could ask you the same thing," That boy Jason said, coming forward with the Roman kids walking slowly, cautiously after him. I ran both of my hands through my hair, letting out a puff of breath slowly.

"I…I think… I think I just saw a… a memory, of a sorts. It was a really good memory," I murmured airily, thinking to myself. A soft voice made my head snap up.

"Was it about?" familiar gray eyes asked from my lap, lips parted softly as she spoke, her words so hushed it was hard to believe I even heard them. Thalia gasped, taking a hesitant step forward.

"Annabeth?" She whispered. Annabeth didn't seem to have heard her, her eyes only on me. I smiled down euphorically at her, snaking my hands behind her back, my fingers splayed across her shoulder blades as I pulled her up to me. She sat up, her gaze locked on me. I pulled her face close to mine, my eyes never leaving hers.

"If I fall, can you let me down easy, Wise Girl?" I sang softly, watching her face light up like someone flipped a switch. She smiled dazzlingly at me, all of her perfect white teeth on display.

"Well, who would I be to deny such a sharp man such as you, Seaweed Brain?" She said a little louder, her shoulders shaking as she laughed, her smile never leaving nor diminishing. I laughed softly, hugging her around the waist.

"Nice to know you're finally awake, sleepy head," I said into her hair. Her arms tightened around me.

"I missed you, you idiot. You don't know how it feels to be without your best friend, without a clue about their well-being," She grumbled. I pulled away slightly, smiling sadly at her.

"Actually, I kind of do," I said softly, aware of the audience we had drawn. "Annabeth, you have to understand, you've been unconscious for a good seven hours now."

"What?" She exclaimed, pulling away to stare at me skeptically. Thalia nodded, drawing Annabeth's attention out of the corner of her eye.

"Annabeth, you're sick. We're trying to get to Camp so we can help you get better."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked, her words starting to get slightly slurred. I wrapped my arms around her waist so her back was flush with my chest, resting my chin on her shoulder. As if automatically, her head rolled a bit so it rested on my neck, her breath escaping from her mouth and caressing my chin.

"You're tired," I whispered. "Sleep, okay? I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" She asked, her words trailing sleepily. I smiled softly over her shoulder as I hugged her, bringing one hand up to pet her hair.

"Pinky swear," I said. I could feel her smile against my throat, her words escaping her mouth as she faded off.

"And Perseus Jackson never breaks a pinky swear."

**SO! How's I do? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me! After all, I am losing sleep for you people…**

** Oh, and the song is Let Me Down Easy by Billy Currington. It adds to the effect if you turn it on then go back and read the flashback again, haha.**

** Nightie Night!**

** ~Elsie**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hi guys! My first day at my dance camp went great, but my toes are bleeding because of Pointe… Anyways, I told Christian to update for me, but forgot that he had a soccer training camp today… . So here's the update! Please review!**

** Oh, and at exactly 23 minutes from the time I type this, it's my only little brother Micah's birthday! Love you so much, Sexy, and Happy Birthday! ;)**

** And we decided what names for the babies: Sylvia if it's a girl, Lukas if it's a boy. Tell me whatcha think!**

** Well, until this chapter is over, it seems I'll be drinking all the Five-Hour Energies in the house to stay awake…**

** ~Elsie**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Annabeth's POV

Have you ever had that feeling, when you feel the sunlight on your eyelids, so you wake up at an ungodly time no matter what the hour? No? Consider yourself lucky. Percy may be able to sleep all day, but as a child of Athena, my brain started yelling at me that things needed to be done no later than 9 o'clock.

Groaning, I rolled over so that I was on my stomach. Being as it wasn't soft, nor comfortable, I could only assume I had rolled out of bed; it's not like it would be the first time. I growled lightly to myself, burying my head into my pillow. As I dug my forehead into it, I could feel my pillow deflate, a grumble and gust of air kissing my ear.

Wait… pillows don't grumble… **(AN: Wow, Annabeth. How eloquent of you. Thank you for informing us. :P) **

Peeking up from my eyelashes, I realized that the steady rock of the Argo 2 was not present, and there was no way my blanket could be this warm, or smell this good. Trust me, nothing smells like the sea in our cabin, except for Percy when he decides to make an appearance.

Percy…

I lurched up into a seated position, knocking someone hard in the head sharply. Groaning, I opened my eyes groggily.

Percy was leaning back against the bed of the semi truck, rubbing his head and looking like he was going to fall back asleep any second. Seeing that I was alright, he fell back asleep in a matter of second. I smiled at his sleeping form, brushing a lock of hair out of his closed eyes.

"You know, sometimes I envy his ability to fall asleep so quickly."

Jumping slightly, my eyes followed the source of the voice.

Thalia's electric blue eyes met mine steadily from where her head was rested on my thigh. Sitting up, she watched me quietly as I wiggled out away from a sleeping Percy. I had fallen asleep using his stomach as a pillow, so of course he would huff when I applied more pressure. Smiling, I looked around us.

The Romans may have been all lined up against the back wall, each an even space away from the other, but we Greeks had just formed one giant demigod-huddle around one another, like a huge blob on the left side of the truck bed. Where Thalia has fallen asleep leaning on me, Piper had zonked out on Percy's leg, and Leo had been lying with Thalia's feet rested on his stomach up until the time when she sat up. Jason was directly between the two, his head next to Thalia's calf and his feet propped up in Piper's lap, much like Thalia and Leo. _Graces_, I thought, rolling my eyes. **(AN: Okay, this is kind of a personal joke. When my family goes camping, this is how all of us kids sleep, being as there's ten of us; Great for keeping warm, horrible if you have to pass gas.)**

"Hey," I murmured, running my hand backwards through my blonde hair. Thalia smiled wearily at me, motioning for us to move away from all of the sleeping people around us. I nodded, taking her hand from where she was standing to help myself up.

We quietly maneuvered ourselves as best we could around all of the sleeping people, narrowly missing a couple flaying limbs as we did. Once we were out of the pack, we plopped down on the floor resolutely, crossing our legs Indian style. I skootched a little closer to her so that our heads were somewhat pressed together.

"Okay, spill. What happened back in the woods? At the Roman camp?" I demanded, crossing my arms. Thalia's shoulders fell slightly; it was obvious this was not what she wanted to talk about, yet assumed was inevitable.

She thought right.

"Well, you might want to get comfy; it's kind of a long story," She warned, eyes narrowed. I shifted a bit so I was leaning back against the wall before motioning for her to continue.

She told me everything, not leaving any information unturned. I could feel my eyes widening when she told me about Hysethrion, and how I was virtually sick as a dog until they could get me healed by this big goddess.

"Who's the goddess?" I asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"Korisantheia. Have you heard of her?" Thalia said. Feeling my mouth fall open, I stared at her in disbelief.

"I…I think so. I think I read about her once, in a really old book I found while cleaning out the Attic at the Big House…" I mused, raising my hand to my mouth and biting my finger thoughtfully.

"It said that she was one of the oldest Goddesses, right up there with Gaea herself. In fact, the book said that she was born before Uranus was, despite her mother being the younger of the two. The books also said that she was the first Virgin Goddess, vowing chastity before any other. Originally, it was said that her birth brought the start of the elements; Earth, Air, Water, and Fire, as well as the element that would soon create humanity, Spirit. She was said to be a thoughtful goddess, never one for rash thinking or being easily provoked. She was stronger than any other, including Chaos himself.

"Fearing her daughter's power, Nyx had made another universe, a separate dimension, if you will. She raised Koresantheia there, so that no one could use her power as their own."

"There, Koresantheia grew into a powerful young goddess, witty and charismatic. She was going to be the queen, ruling the world she grew up in. This "Other World" was called Balistia, and was the homeland of many fairytale creatures; Satyrs, Mermaids, Fyeris, Nature Spirits, Shape-Shifters. But Koresantheia couldn't run from Chaos forever… she'd eventually have had to confront him. Nyx was so worried for her daughter, more than any mother ever has been. Honestly, I think that Nyx would've been a better goddess of family, but no one usually associates Night with the home.

"Koresantheia had chosen to make her first appearance in our world at the birth of her cousin, Kronos. It was said that she stood in the background, a hood hiding her face and a bow and quiver strapped to her back.

"Unfortunatly, Chaos saw her. Immediately, he jumped at the chance to kill her."

"So Koresantheia ran back to Balistia. She told her mother about the encounter, explaining how she feared for their family. Nyx simply assured her that as long as she was in palace boarders, Chaos would not harm her."

"But Chaos knew Koresantheia's weakness; her best friend, the Fyeri prince and future God of Nature, Jaidensyn. The boy was away from the palace on his way to pick up his younger sister, Margarette, at the depot, and Chaos struck, abducting the boy and locking him away in the Palace of Tartarus, in an iron cage. Actually, the myths about Fyeris being weakened by iron is true, to an extent; it's the one substance they can't manipulate.

"When Koresantheia found out, she was outraged, instantly declaring war on Chaos. Many lives were lost in the battle, and the odds weren't looking bright for the Balistian army.

"But Koresantheia was very cunning, and forged a plan with the best warriors in her army. Disguised as Chaos' Chief in Arms, Koresantheia snuck into Chaos' bed chambers, taking him captive and killing him, sending his soul into a locket she wore around her neck.

"But Chaos was not easily stopped, and started using his will power to create Hysethrion, which caused Koresantheia to become abruptly sick as long as the locket existed.

"So, in an attempt to keep the upper hand, Koresantheia took the locket and surrounded it in stone, placing it in a temple guarded by the Five Elements, Four Seasons, and the Winds, as well as a large tiger-looking animal that could manipulate thoughts and feelings as a guard to the temple. The temple was impossible to penetrate from the inside out… but not exactly from the outside.

"Koresantheia created 9 keys, each of which she gave to the people she trusted most; her mother, 5 twin sisters, Jaidensyn, the ruler of the current era, whether Titan or God, and the last around her own neck, the latter acting as the universal key to all of the others. The Keys are said to be the strongest weapons ever created, and not to be treated lightly; even Zeus has never experienced its power, as it is kept in a crystal case above Koresantheia's throne on Olympus.

"It was said that she had one biological brother later on, and a tenth Key was formed for him. This outraged her sister, Victoriea, for a tenth key would mean less power in the keys given to the others-"

Stopping abruptly, I met eyes with Thalia urgently. Remembering the information now, I realized that could've been the only way!

"That's it, Thalia! That's how Chaos is getting free! Victoreia is using her key to access the temple, in an effort to get back at her sister! It has to be! Each of her sisters other than Victoreia are still seated on their thrones in Balistia, which mean that they're all still trusted, Nyx locked her Key up so no one would be able to get to it, and Jaidensyn and the younger brother are sworn to Koresantheia as members of her elite guard!" An epiphany hit me hard just then. "That's why Olympus is closed off! Zeus doesn't want anyone getting to the Key on Olympus! If Chaos has two of the Keys, he has immediate access through Koresantheia's defenses!" I lightly shook on Thalia's arm. "Thalia, don't you see? Chaos is using us as bait for the Olympians!"

"And if the Gods see us struggling," Thalia continued, her voice levels raising and quickening. "They'll immediately help! That leaves Olympus an open target!"

"And, and, AND," I repeated, my voice getting louder still. "If he takes out all of the demigod leaders, Olympus' defense system is shot down! That's a smooth entry for his army to take access to the key!" I jumped up, easily waking up a few of the other campers, making each of them sitting around Thalia and I, listening intently. I spun around and stared at all of the, The Romans sitting with the Greeks in an attempt to get closer to Thalia and I, their waiting faces eager for more information. "Guys, we have to get to Olympus and, from there, Balistia, to warn Koresantheia!" I turned to face the Romans urgently. "Half-Bloods! Demigods! We must work together! If we don't, Chaos will take over, and that will mean the end of everything!"

Bouncing on the balls of my heels, I held out my hand. "WHO'S WITH ME?"

"I am!" Thalia yelled, stacking her hand on top of mine, meeting my eyes, hers filled with a steel determination. "We're in this together, Annie; always!"

"I'm in, too," Percy said, standing up and laying his hand down flat on top of Thalia's. "Come one, guys! We're all in this together!"

Leo and Piper lept up as well, their eyes filled with fire. They clasped each other's hands above their head, grinning.

"Bring it on, Chaos!" Leo said, his smile bright and determined. Piper nodded quickly, her braid swishing on her back.

"I'm in as well," Jason said, clapping Percy on the back. After his proclamation, The Romans slowly stood as well, joining our pile.

"ARE WE GOING TO LET OURSELVES BE BEATEN?" I yelled.

"NO!"

"ARE WE GOING TO JUST SIT BACK AND DO NOTHING?"

"NO!"

"BECAUSE WHAT ARE WE?"

"DEMIGODS!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, WHAT ARE WE?"

"DEMIGODS!"

"AND WHAT DO DEMIGODS DO BEST!"

"KICK ASS!"

**SO! How did I do? I'm super proud of this chapter! **

** Please review, and happy 11****th**** birthday, Micah!**

** ~Elsie**


End file.
